1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to confinement enclosures for pets, and in particular to an anti-climb device for addition to, or integration with, a fence enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Anti-climb devices for fences are known which, for example, provide an extension from the top fence rail which is angled either inwardly or outwardly from the plane of the fence, generally angled outwardly from that face of the fence from which climbing is to be inhibited. If the fence is primarily to inhibit climbing into the fence defined confines, the upper angled portion extends from the outside of the fence face, and, if confinement within is the primary fence purpose, the extension extends from the inside fence face.
A popular form of climb inhibiting devices is barbed wire strung in parallel runs and attached to angled brackets extended from fence posts. While these means are effective, they nonetheless offer unsightly protection, must be tensioned periodically to prevent sagging, and suffer in effectiveness in providing a more or less rigid means which can provide a hand or leg-hold purchase for the determined climber. Additionally, the barbed wire runs may cause severe injury to a small child or pet.